


Sugar sweet

by quefysn



Category: SHINee
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Smut, cheesy Jonghyun is cheesy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quefysn/pseuds/quefysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibum comenzó a ahogarse en sus caricias mientras Jonghyun pintaba su piel con mordiscos y besos, moldeando entre sus brazos la escultura de su cuerpo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar sweet

La luz de la luna reflejaba con delicadeza su luminosidad sobre las dos figuras tendidas en la cama, atrapándolas en el juego de claros y oscuros de la noche. Sus dedos se colaron bajo las sábanas violetas, alcanzando la suave piel de Kibum bajo ellas y jugando y acariciando cada rincón a su alcance. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaban con suavidad esa espalda nacarada, trazando una serie de patrones invisibles en su piel y haciendo de su cuerpo el lienzo perfecto sobre el que dibujar caricias. Jonghyun sonrió al escuchar los pequeños sonidos de aprobación que se escapaban de los labios entreabiertos de Kibum, y pronto su boca acompañó insinuante a esos dedos traviesos. Recorrió con su boca su espalda, llenándola de suaves besos y pequeños mordiscos, apartando de una vez las sábanas del cuerpo desnudo de Kibum. Fue descendiendo lentamente hasta su trasero, acariciándolo y envolviéndolo con sus manos mientras volvía a ascender por su espalda con su lengua recorriendo la columna del otro, dejando un fino hilo de saliva por toda ella. Kibum se deshacía en suaves gemidos contra la almohada y Jonghyun sentía la maravillosa tensión de los músculos de su espalda con cada leve roce, saboreando cada detalle con sus ojos y su boca.

Jonghyun se elevó sobre la figura de Kibum, atrapándola bajo su cuerpo, y descendió hasta su cuello, besándolo y acariciándolo sin prisas. Admirándolo. Atrapó con su boca el lóbulo de su oreja, mordiéndolo con cuidado entre sus dientes y jugueteando con el piercing del cartílago. _Jonghyun….por favor_. Las palabras de Kibum escapaban de su garganta mezcladas con gemidos entrecortados que llenaban la habitación, sus caderas buscando constante contacto con el cuerpo desnudo de Jonghyun sobre el suyo. Jonghyun sonrió sobre los músculos de su cuello al sentir a Kibum revolverse bajo él, buscando cambiar su posición. Kibum se giró para quedar sentado frente a él, atrapando su mirada oscura con la suya mientras sonreía con picardía en su desnudez. Jonghyun cruzó la distancia que los separaba con sus dedos y tocó con el pulgar el labio inferior de Kibum, abriéndolo para él. El más joven rozó con su lengua el dedo intruso en una caricia íntima, lamiéndolo mientras sus ojos divertidos no se apartaban de la mirada oscura de Jonghyun. Kibum no puso resistencia cuando Jonghyun lo alzó casi sin dificultad, colocándole con cuidado sobre él con sus piernas sobre su cintura, abrazándolo, ambos jadeando ante el delicioso contacto de sus erecciones. Comenzó un suave y constante ataque a su cuello, humedeciendo con sus besos cada trozo de piel y provocando que ligeros gemidos abandonasen la boca de Kibum. Sus uñas se clavaron en los brazos de Jonghyun cuando éste dio un mordisco particularmente fuerte en esa piel ya sensitiva por las caricias y Jonghyun sujetó sus muñecas con sus manos, eliminando la presión de sus brazos y llevándolas a la espalda del moreno para mantenerlas allí inmóviles.

-Jonghyun....quiero....- Jonghyun atrapó las palabras con su boca.

-Hoy no.

Y trazó el contorno de sus labios con su lengua, haciéndole derretirse una vez más bajo esa boca insistente. Kibum comenzó a ahogarse en sus caricias mientras Jonghyun pintaba su piel con mordiscos y besos, moldeando entre sus brazos la escultura de su cuerpo.

-Estas noches…- la voz de Kibum se abrió paso entre besos pausados-… son mis favoritas.

Jonghyun se rió y volvió a besarle con dulzura, dedicando toda su atención a esa boca y a esos labios que lo mordisqueaban suavemente mientras sus manos descendían ansiosas por su cuello y espalda. Y Jonghyun no podía sino adorar la manera en que Kibum lo tocaba, porque hacía de todo ello una especie de magia que enviaba pequeñas descargas de placer por todo el cuerpo de Jonghyun. Kibum movía y apretaba su cuerpo contra el del mayor siguiendo un ritmo armónico y casi perfecto y pronto sus dos caderas establecieron un compás regular buscando la fricción de sus miembros y sus bocas se abandonaron a los besos descuidados y torpes. Kibum gimió con suavidad y sorpresa cuando las manos de Jonghyun se cerraron sobre su duro pene, acariciándolo despacio con firmes movimientos de sus dedos y haciendo de Kibum una carga de incomprensibles palabras, jadeos y suspiros a punto de explotar.

-¿Te gusta así?

Como respuesta Kibum dejó que una retahíla de suspiros escapasen de la prisión de su boca. Sus caderas adquirieron un ritmo cada vez más errático y agónico, arqueándose con abandono contra esa mano que pronto dejó de ser suficiente. Se liberó del agarre de sus manos con impaciencia y estampó sus labios con delirio sobre los de Jonghyun, perdiéndose en la forma en que sus lenguas se entrelazaban. Jonghyun seguía observándole sin perder detalle mientras le masturbaba de manera candente, apretando su longitud y aplicando la presión exacta cada vez que sus dedos encontraban su glande, dejándole cada vez casi al borde del clímax. Kibum introdujo tres de sus dedos en la boca de Jonghyun, obligando a su lengua a jugar con ellos e impregnarlos de saliva. La imagen era demasiado erótica para él y antes de perderse en ella, Kibum apartó su mano de la deliciosa boca del mayor e introdujo con cuidado el primer dedo en su trasero, empujándolo hacia su interior. A ese primer dedo pronto le siguieron el segundo y el tercero y Jonghyun juró que no existía imagen más perfecta que la de ver a Kibum concentrado en darse placer. Varios gemidos y jadeos después, Jonghyun atrapó su boca, distrayéndole mientras Kibum se alzaba sobre su regazo para descender poco a poco por su palpitante erección, ésta perdiéndose poco a poco en su trasero. Tras un momento de vacilación, las caderas de Kibum marcaron el ritmo, lento y delicado mientras su boca dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros sobre el cuello de Jonghyun que pronto se fueron transformando en gemidos ahogados. Las paredes calientes de Kibum acogían su longitud con dulce presión, atrapándole y envolviéndole completamente. Sus dos cuerpos se movían con una insistencia deliciosa y suave sobre las sábanas, ambos completamente vulnerables a las caricias del otro. Continuaron con esa rítmica agonía de placer unos minutos más hasta que Kibum notó sus piernas temblar y gritó cuando su orgasmo lo recorrió por entero, salpicando su semen entre sus dos vientres. Cayó apoyándose en el pecho bronceado de Jonghyun, notando a éste moverse aún en su interior mientras gemidos desesperados salían de su garganta. Pese a que estaba aún recuperándose de su orgasmo, movió sus caderas para ayudar a Jonghyun a llegar al suyo y unos embistes después, se corría en su interior con fuerza, estremeciéndose de placer mientras su miembro palpitaba en el interior de Kibum.

Permanecieron así unos minutos más, respirando el uno sobre la boca del otro, hasta que Jonghyun alzó a Kibum para retirarse con suavidad de su interior. Ambos se acostaron y Kibum se acomodó entre los brazos del mayor, emitiendo un suspiro cuando éste lo rodeó con cuidado.

-Lo que dijiste antes...

Kibum alzó su cabeza, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Hmm?

-Que estas son tus noches favoritas...sólo es cuando...

Kibum sonrió, golpeando con suavidad su estómago.

-Las noches en las que estoy contigo de todas las maneras. Esas son mis favoritas, idiota.

Jonghyun intentó ignorar la forma en que su corazón latía divertido en su pecho. Acarició el pelo oscuro de Kibum con movimientos circulares, jugando con sus mechones y depositando pequeños besos aquí y allá. Hizo una pausa para contemplar la hermosa figura de Kibum, mezclada con la suya propia, y lo abrazó más fuerte y más cerca.

-Tú eres _mi noche_ favorita. Y _mi mañana_ también- dijo un rato después.

Jonghyun sonrió con dulzura al escuchar la leve respiración acompasada y algún que otro ronquido que rompía el agradable silencio de la habitación. Algunas caricias más tarde se dejó abandonar también al dulce sueño que cerraba poco a poco sus párpados, mientras algunos rayos de sol ya asomaban con timidez por la ventana y envolvían sus cuerpos en las primeras luces de la mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> El final es muy cursi, sí ;w;


End file.
